<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Apple of my Eye by G0WNLIN</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28399269">Apple of my Eye</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/G0WNLIN/pseuds/G0WNLIN'>G0WNLIN</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TREASURE (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic, Doyoung only mentioned, Fluff, Jihoon is head over heels, M/M, Mpreg, overdramatic Hyunsuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:15:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28399269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/G0WNLIN/pseuds/G0WNLIN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Times together before parenthood.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Hyunsuk/Park Jihoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Apple of my Eye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hope you read the tags properly, I don't want anyone to feel uncomfortable.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Changes were at the peak of his nose. Jihoon may be over exaggerating, but the differences were clearly visible. </p><p>Marriage life so far for him was, <i>not to brag</i>, much better than what he had thought. A day before their wedding, Jihoon remembered getting lectured by his father, who was teary and still stood up with poise. When their promises were sealed and their vows were shared, Jihoon couldn't help but smile so widely at the older male, in elegant white, who is now his friend for life. His soulmate, his spouse. Those exquisite days of their honeymoon, full of their firsts and spending the time of their lives before facing the demanding reality, he never wanted it to end. </p><p>He was beyond thankful that Hyunsuk had accepted him to be his best friend, his husband, for the rest of their lives. The man he had fallen in love with ever since day one. Though he only realised it after running their seven years of friendship, and grew into eight years. But the older male cut it off, with three years of being boyfriends and now they were stepping on their second anniversary of marriage. And Jihoon can confidently say he had never felt more pleased with his life. </p><p>Choi Hyunsuk. Everyone in the neighbourhood knew him as the lively teacher, Sunflower kindergarten’s favourite, chosen by the kids. Or the kindle hearted man from acorn street, who would walk his older next door’s golden retriever every weekend. In Jihoon’s eyes, it was the love of his life. Hyunsuk hated when boredom barged at him whenever Jihoon was busy doing his building surveys across the city, sometimes even outside of the country. He would try and occupy himself by visiting his neighbour's. Jihoon thinks he’s just too kind. And they were one of Jihoon’s favourite traits about Hyunsuk, though he sometimes hated it.</p><p>It all tumbled down to now. The older’s tongue got more slicker, always spitting at his smallest mistakes, and glaring with the most deadly eyes. If he didn’t feel like scolding the hell out of him, he would drown in his own tears, over the slightest things. Jihoon wanted to gag his guts out when he found Hyunsuk on the couch, watching <i>Barbie Swan Lake</i> with tissues sprawled all over their carpet floor and his bowl of popcorn. </p><p>Afterall, he blamed the pregnancy hormones. </p><p>Taking it back to the beginning, a few months ago. It was a busy week for the younger male. For three days, he had flown out of the country for his best client yet. A few hours before arriving back at home, he had called his husband on the phone telling him about his arrival in a few hours. He was quite confused when the older man delightedly cheered, <i>“We will be waiting for you, daddy!”</i>. Thinking that their niese was probably over, Jihoon ended the line. </p><p>Arriving  at their doorstep, his spouse greeted with the most gleeful chirp, choking him in a hug and a lengthy peck on the lips. Dinner was all devoured, and Jihoon watched Hyunsuk clingking his fork and spoon lively, with a smile so permanent on his cheeks. Was he missing something out? The older male strided up to him, and sat on his lap without his acknowledgement, not like Jihoon complained, taking one of Jihoon’s hands and resting it on his stomach. With a baffled mind, Jihoon tried playing it cool and smirked. </p><p>“Love, we talked about this. If you want to have sex, you can just say so,” </p><p>He did not see that slap coming. Hyunsuk grumpily groaned, with heavy pout he hopped out of Jihoon’s lap and crossed his arms. Jihoon was beyond confused, and tried talking out his sulky lover. The older male shrugged his shoulders and patted his stomach, “Don’t you see any difference?”</p><p>“Difference?”</p><p>“Yeah, any?” </p><p>Jihoon bit his bottom lip, “Well,” He coughed,  “You do look a bit…chubbier,” </p><p>And, <i>oh</i>, how he regretted saying those words.</p><p>“Am I really that f—fat?” </p><p>With leaking sobs, the older dashed away from the kitchen, breaking a wail. Jihoon panicked and baffled chased after him in their shared room, repetitively trying to get his attention and call out his name, but it was no use. Sitting on the tip of their bed, Hyunsuk weeped his face into his palms. As much as the sight broke his heart, this was very weird of Hyunsuk. This was so not like his husband. He walked closer to the older male, only to have Hyunsuk weep harder, demanding him to read the letter on the bedside table. With the name of a clinic not far from their house, Jihoon was about to ask if Hyunsuk had hurt himself, only to shut up hearing him sob. </p><p>He almost couldn’t believe the words he was reading at first, until he puzzled together all the moments from in the incident on the drive here, to the older sitting on him in the kitchen. His legs trembled, falling onto the floor in front of his husband. </p><p>“<i>Oh my god</i>, so this is why you were making me pat your belly?” Jihoon glanced above at Hyunsuk’s glistening eyes, nodding furiously, “Little bub, I’m so sorry you had to witness your dumb daddy be so stupid,”</p><p>Streams of tears ran down his cheeks as he gave the bulge on Hyunsuks stomach fluttering kisses. That night, Jihoon couldn’t stop pressing himself close to little bump, humming lullabies and mumbling stories, until he drifted to his slumber. </p><p>Now, Hyunsuk was approaching his second trimester. Jihoon noticed his decrease in nausea and better sleeping patterns, with no more waking him up in the middle of the night. Plus, the accelerating energy he has throughout the day, accompanied with his emotional roller coaster was so hard to keep up with. Hyunsuk also had days where he woke up in a good mood. He would be whipping up a fresh breakfast, usually Jihoon’s favourite, while the melodic sound of his favourite classicals played from his MP3 player. </p><p>How he wished everyday was like that.  </p><p>The morning rays greeted his shut eyelids, and Jihoon found the territory next to him empty. He got up, washed his face and brushed his teeth, before pulling on a thin t-shirt. Today, for his day off, the couple had planned to go grocery shopping, and buy a couple new clothes for Hyunsuk. Specifically looser pants, as the older only wore his football shorts and only had a couple of them. Entering the kitchen, Jihoon muttered a good morning, only to see his husband frowning deeply at his morning cup of tea, like a kicked puppy. </p><p>“Park Jihoon.”</p><p>Unfortunately, today Hyunsuk woke up on the wrong side of the bed. </p><p>“Finally, you’re awake!” He whined, “You’re cooking breakfast today,” </p><p>In his favourite oversized shirt, Hyunsuk took a sip of his drink, and another hand on the growing lump on his stomach. </p><p>Jihoon really wanted to at least take a warm sip of his coffee first before turning on the stove. But of course, anything for Hyunsuk. “Right away, your highness,”</p><p>Leaning in to the older, to place a small morning kiss, for little as well, Jihoon only got a small jab of fingers on his ribs. </p><p>“Get your face away from me! You still smell like drool!” </p><p>Did Hyunsuk not smell his mint toothpaste scent or strong face wash?</p><p>This is what he found unfair. Jihoon was supposed to be the one to mix up the batter and cook the pancakes. That was fine, because to him as well, it would be unfair if Hyunsuk had to make their breakfast every morning. But the older one made him put the most unexpected ingredients. Hyunsuk did crave for the weirdest foods from time to time, but nothing like pancakes with tuna, nutella and gummies. If only he left the canned fish out, Jihoon would somehow eat it. </p><p>Placing the plate of the pancakes on the table, Jihoon scurried over to bring honey and utensils for his husband. As he sat down, Hyunsuk pushed a plate to him, his own plate. The younger male, looked up to him, and with the most innocent smile, Hyunsuk poured a good amount of the syrup on the stacked pancakes. Topped it off with butter, Hyunsul fluttered his lashes, face stern but gleaming. </p><p>“Here. You eat it,” </p><p>“But love, this is your plate?” </p><p>“I’m not going to eat it. You are,” </p><p>Slicing off a good piece and jabbing the pancake on his fork. After a heap of three, the older prodded the fork up to Jihoon’s mouth, nudging it lightly. The speed of his heart quicken through the racetrack, his eyes enlarge at the distasteful smell that lingered and the sight of shredded tuna and lumps of cut up gummy worms. </p><p>“Jihoon, open your mouth.”</p><p>He swallowed a brick of his saliva before parting his lips. The unpalatable taste overwhelmed his tongue, almost turning it sour then aloof. Jihoon had to devour it quickly, to kill the numbness slowly drilling in him.</p><p>“How is it,” Hyunsuk pondered, “It’s good, right?” </p><p>The younger male took a moment, as he could still feel the weird texture and exotic aftertaste. If it weren’t for the lasering red light that glared from Hyunsuk’s haunting eyes, Jihoon wouldn't have stitched up a wide smile.</p><p>“It’s good! Really good!” </p><p>Just like he said, he would do anything for Hyunsuk.</p><p>After a torturous meal, full of forced swallows and showering down gallons of water, Jihoon finally broke free. Sweeping out the floors and then hopping in the shower, around an hour and a half the couple were seated in the car. Hyunsuk was fussing over not wanting to buckle his seatbelt, crossing his arms and pouting heavily like a child. It took Jihoon a great five minutes to finally click his seatbelt and they drove off into the city. </p><p>Since the older male didn’t end up eating his <i>unique</i> breakfast at home, Jihoon pulled up at a small fast food, taking out shawarmas. He also ordered one for himself, getting snorts from his husband and rumbles that he will gain weight. How much Jihoon held back himself from saying <i>speak that for yourself</i> at Hyunsuk. You couldn’t blame him. The pancakes didn’t stay long in his stomach, and it railed of hunger again from the far driving. </p><p>Grocery shopping at a hypermarket got Hyunsuk enthusiastic. He bounced out of the car and raced for the shopping carts that parked in a row by the entrance. Jihoon warned him to watch his steps, but he was skipping so bounty and keen that he just ignored his words, waving his arms and yelling at the younger to hurry up. He fumbled with the car keys, while his eyes still stapled on his overly excited lover, making sure he didn't rush ahead and flee away without him.</p><p>The contrary attitude Hyunsuk had now really grew a new leaf. Still, it wasn’t really the Hyunsuk he knew before the couple anticipated a life growing in him. But this was contradictory to his lover this morning. All the scruffy grunts and hanging frowns swiped away, replaced with blithely laughters and overhyped sprungy bounces.  </p><p>Arms linked as they walked in, Jihoon pushed the metal cart, letting the older male drag him through the aisles and pointing at everything he found intriguing. They ended up in the greengrocer section, and Hyunsuk fled away to pick up some of the groceries they had listed earlier at their home. Bell peppers, cauliflower, tomatoes, Jihoon almost couldn’t maintain his own husband exploring around carefree. </p><p>After scaling the vegetables, the two passed by close to the dairy aisle and it caught Hyunsuk’s attention to tug their joint elbows. He hopped his little jumps in his shoes, pointing frenziedly at the green grapes, just above the strawberries on display. Hyunsuk smothered his nose close to the other’s neck, begging him to fetch the fruit. </p><p>“Jihoonie! <i>Jihoonie</i>, it’s green grapes!” Whined Hyunsuk, yanking his arms harder. His cherry lips puckered and his beady eyes shimmered. Too irresistible for Jihoon’s weak soul. “Little bub’s favourite,” </p><p>With a firm nod, Jihoon reached for the very top shelf and brought down a packet of the fruits. </p><p>The rainbow inside of Hyunsuk burst into fluttering confetti, reflecting the window of his heart. He tapped the slight bulge, muttering excitedly at their little bub. Jihoon simpered at the sight. </p><p>In need of thin blankets, the two travelled to the very corner of the hypermarket. Hyunsuk griped and said it was easier cuddling with thinner blankets than the ones they had at home. Pajama sets were suspended, along with basic design shirts and socks were displayed, while an immense basket stood in the middle, and Jihoon couldn’t help but look over and touch the beach sandals. </p><p>Hyunsuk must have found something he liked, as he fled away from him. The younger figured he wanted to look around the aisle nearby and pushed over their cart with him. Absent in his mind, Jihoon stumbled a section, smaller than most stands, with colourful display boards bedeck above it, mainly in colours baby pink if not a sky blue. Pacifiers and baby bibs were hung, and next to it had a row of combination underwears, petite ones, fit for a newborn. Under the clothes stood bottles of every size, small to big, accompanied with diapers of a certain brand. </p><p>Jihoon hadn’t come to sense that he was staring, just staring and observing every little trinket on the display shelves. He didn’t know what ran through his head, but he had the urge to touch it. But he didn’t. Something in blocked it off, stiffening his fingers and halting his steps from getting closer. </p><p>Soon, he would be spending his wage on those essentials. Soon, someone, a small being, would be what he will work for everyday, just so he can gear up and sprout before facing the cruel world. It really seems very vague to Jihoon, that his husband was actually carrying his own flesh and blood inside of him, letting it grow. And before he knows it, a small duplicate of him would be welcomed in the world. </p><p>Whenever he recited it in his head, it still felt very unreal. Yet, Jihoon really tried preparing before he was fully embraced fully into fatherhood. He couldn’t lie, he was beyond scared. It haunts him every night, that one day he will have to raise a child. Yes, he was looking forward to those beautiful moments, like his baby’s first steps, first words, crooked smiles and gullible giggles. But in all, who knows what the future holds. And to be very truthful of the uncertain future sounded so risky to him. A little too risky.</p><p>Jihoon’s lips ceased into a small grin. Nevertheless, he was still thrilled. Because in the end he had the love of his life. Hyunsuk was there, the one pregnant with their child. He was going to hold Jihoon through it, before entering parenthood and eventually begin one together. They were still at the very tip of everything they will have to face, but that was nothing to worry about. Encountering dilemmas, and trying to find a way out of it is what they have to deal with, as people, to be good parents. And he was glad, so glad that Hyunsuk was the one going through with him. He wouldn’t want anyone else. He couldn’t think of anyone replacing his husband’s place. </p><p>He liked to think Hyunsuk and him were made for each other. Completing one another. Just like two puzzle pieces that fit perfectly together. </p><p>“<i>Jihoonie</i>! Look at me!” </p><p>Seated down, his husband rocked his feet, back and forth, swinging on the child’s swing. </p><p>Jihoon widened his eyes, “L— <i>love</i>! Hyunsuk baby, please get down,” He pleadingly yelped, “We don’t want anyone seeing this…”</p><p>Hyunsuk completely ignored him and continued swaying with the giraffe swing, “But Jihoonie, it’s so much fun!” He chirped, “It’s like I’m flying, with the wind flowing through my hair! A little higher and I can touch the cotton candy clouds!” He cheered, and flared a hand in the air. </p><p>The tingles in his spine quaked, as an employee nearby came in the picture. Pacing swiftly to the plastic playground set, Jihoon gave a repentant grin at the uniformed worker. </p><p>“I— I’m sorry,” He spluttered. The employee showed no sign of grace, her arms crossed and eyebrows raised. Jihoon gulped, “I— I’ll take away my husband now,” </p><p>Immediately, Jihoon swept Hyunsuk off the swing with his arms, one below his knees and the other supporting his back. The older latched on his neck, with a pout and puffed his cheeks.</p><p>“Jihoonie, I wasn’t done!” He wailed, wriggling in Jihoon’s hold, “I haven’t gotten the cotton clouds yet…”</p><p>The younger male sighed, “I’m sorry love, but this is not a playground, we don’t want to get kicked out when we haven’t pay yet,” </p><p>His frown only dragged lower as Jihoon walked closer to their cart. </p><p>“How about a real treat?” Jihoon suggested, “Um, pie! You like pie, right?” </p><p>The light in him buzzed, and Hyunsuk shook his head, “Oh, yes!” He beamed, patting Jihoon’s shoulder so he would let him down on his feet. “I’d like pie, little bub too!” </p><p>Leaving Jihoon with the cart, the older male rushed away to the bakery section. </p><p>The situation was murky. Their shopping bags were all loaded out of the car and still scattered on the kitchen floor. Of course, Jihoon didn’t forget to place the eggs on the dinner table, and straight away stuffed the bucket of ice cream and frozen needs in the freezer. And as he finished getting changed out of his previous clothes, wearing much more comfortable homey shorts and shirt, he walked into their living room, drained from their day out.  </p><p>He was quite confused at first. Seeing his husband on the couch, next to the dessert they had brought earlier. His face was thrown away from the pie, arms crossed with a cloud up in frown. </p><p>Not this situation again. </p><p>Apparently, Hyunsuk was so excited to eat the pie that he didn’t even bother changing out of his dirty wear, and straight away dug through their groceries to find the delightful treat. But he was setback by discontent, as he came to realise the younger earlier bought him a berry pie. Hyunsuk didn’t hesitate to push it away from his lap, and grimaced in disappointment. </p><p>“Love, you didn’t tell me what pie to get,” </p><p>Hyunsuk squeezed the pillow on his elbows tighter, “But we only ever get apple pie! You know that well, Park Jihoon!”</p><p>The older male was right. But to be fair, when Jihoon looked through the display, he didn’t find any of the pie they usually got. Then, the berry pie stole his sight, with its rich dark crimson filling that looked absolutely scrumptious. Surely, his husband and little bub will love it! Oh, how he was wrong. </p><p>“Don’t you want to at least give it a bite? Just a bite?”</p><p>“No!” Hyunsuk grumbled, “You’re always getting it wrong!” </p><p>“I know, I’m sorry,” The younger man sat down and opened the plastic container, “C’mon, you should at least give it a try.”</p><p>Hyunsuk stayed quiet, still thrusting his face away. </p><p>Jihoon sighed, “It’s fine if you don’t eat it. I mean, who knows, maybe little bub will love it,” Snatching the fork on the table Hyunsuk had prepared earlier, and spun it on his fingers, “Can’t let it go to waste. I guess I’ll have to eat it,”</p><p>He snagged a glance at the older, and cut into the dessert. </p><p>“More pie for me then,” </p><p>Jihoon devoured a forkful. </p><p>“Woah, this stuff is so good!” He gasped, overly surprised, “Better than I thought,” </p><p>He carved the crust and popped it in his mouth. Hyunsuk’s favorite part of the pie. </p><p>“<i>Ooh</i>, the crust! It’s so crumbly—” </p><p>“Give me that!”</p><p>With a snap, Hyunsuk snatched away the pie from Jihoon’s lap on to his, shoving a big scoop down his throat. While munching, the smaller male shot a glare at Jihoon, and it didn’t fail to crawl up his skin. </p><p>Yet, Jihoon smiled, as if he had won a lottery. </p><p>But his victory demolished quicker than it lasted. He left for the kitchen to fetch a glass of water, and did not expect his husband to bubble in his own tears when he came back. His cheeks were damp, as the unstoppable stream kept pouring. While weeping with a blocked nose, it didn’t stop him from stuffing his mouth even more with the pie, barely chewing the treat. </p><p>Jihoon didn’t know what to do and almost dropped the glass. He tried bribing his lover to stop eating, only to get a muffled soaking gurgle, <i>“But little bub loves it!”</i>. Jihoon was mostly scared of Hyunsuk choking himself and tried snatching the fork away from his husband, but only got a hard slap on the face. Abruptly, Hyunsuk spurted out of the living room and swatted the door of their shared bedroom, leaving the pie on the coach, quite soaked with his cries. </p><p>The door creaked open again, “Don’t you dare come near me tonight Park!” </p><p>And it slammed closed once more.</p><p>Jihoon was more than worried. But he was lost. If he goes knocking on the door, Hyunsuk was probably going to go all beast mode on him, or at the very least scream at the top of his lungs to stay away. But what if Hyunsuk does something even more stupid inside there without his knowledge? His second trimester wasn’t only turning him to be underwhelmingly emotional, but also always fueling him with intolerable energy that Jihoon could scarcely handle. </p><p>So, Jihoon dialed up his best friend for advice. Which turned out to not have a very beneficial outcome. Junkyu was perplexed at Jihoon’s story that seemed so unreal, and gagged his ass off on the other line. Jihoon snorted and asked if his husband had mood coasters as bad when he was pregnant with their child. The younger unfortunately said, he never really experienced anything too out of the ordinary. Mashiho had a peaceful pregnancy, probably cravings every now and then, and that would only probably be his favourite cookie dough ice cream. Sometimes he just wanted to be by Junkyu’s side the whole day, latching onto his arm as if his life depended on it, but nothing too hysterical. Definitely no throwing unreasonable fits and no protected phases of mourning. </p><p>Jihoon was even more lost. But in the end he listened to Junkyu’s advice, leaving Hyunsuk alone for the night. Hopefully in the morning, his mood would be simmered down by a load, or at least a bit. Maybe he wanted some time alone with bub, or maybe he was really distressed by their shopping spree today. Guess it’s just him and the couch tonight.</p><p>Before the sunrise could peek under his window sill, Jihoon had roused from his slumber and hopped in the shower. His morning was accompanied by a well toasted bread, with the succulent scent of coffee hovering the kitchen. As he fixed up his tie, looking at the mirror by the front entrance, Jihoon glanced at the white door, on the very edge of the corridor. </p><p>He cracked the door just slightly as he stole a peep inside. Buried under the white covers, Hyunsuk slept soundly, lips apart with his lashes still shut. His right palm rested on his stomach. Jihoon resisted himself from intruding in, as his watch alerted the time. Hyunsuk is going to be alright, he and bub will do fine. With a grin, Jihoon sighed and closed back the door. </p><p>His day went on with a client, a very wealthy man in a stout suit, across town, an hour and a half drive from his residence. The place he inspected was in a pretty upscaled area, next to a well-heeled neighbourhood. It took up all his morning hours and even bled to most of his afternoon. A meeting was then precipitously held right after he was done with his customer, dragging his jaded soul, but nevertheless he arrived on time and attended. </p><p>After checking up all his emails, Jihoon exited the web and shut down the computer. Not yet fully darkness folded outside, Jihoon slipped in his wallet in his bag while taking out his car keys. He looked out of the polished window, grey bundles of cotton wavered the wild yonder night, with brinks of sparkling stars glitching faintly. Echos of rumbles coming from the atmosphere above roared, inching up his skin. In the next minute, Jihoon found himself outside a flower shop, all hurried and pampered. </p><p>Dinner must be waiting for him, but Jihoon couldn't help himself. The older male wasn’t very fond of dreary weather that was right around the bend. Jihoon never forgot his words, as Hyunsuk made it clear that the sombre clouds bubbled as if they were to eventually explode in fits of fury at them below. With the screaming thunder, all eye-blinding and witty, in rage of waiting behind the azure sky everyday. In those overcast moments, the sun is gone. Hyunsuk could’ve just said he was frightened, yet Jihoon was always proud that he understood him in a way others couldn’t. So Hyunsuk would tell himself, the dear sun is still there. Yellow flowers comforted him with warmth, as they very much resembled the ball of fire light years away. </p><p>Getting himself in the car, and buckling up his belt, Jihoon placed the bouquet of fresh daisies on the passenger next to him. If it weren’t for Hyunsuk’s imaginations and uneasiness, Jihoon wouldn’t have hesitated to get him baby’s-breath to fill up their vases at home. The snow like flutter of flowers always drifted his thoughts to his husband. Hyunsuk was always beautiful in his eyes. But on that very day, when he walked down the aisle, with a bouquet of those very flowers in his arms, he was beyond gorgeous. He didn’t know if it was because of the extra life that shined in him, but Jihoon will never forget that feeling, of his heart plummeting into his stomach from thumping rapidly when he first laid his eyes on him. Fair skin highlighted by the sun, shy beady eyes and pretty plump lips. And from that date on, every time he looked at his spouse, he looked even more gorgeous than before. <i>Great</i>, Jihoon’s mind was floating again… </p><p>With the flowers nestled under his lounge jacket, Jihoon hastily barged open the door, ditching the pitter-patters of the dowsing drizzle.  He slipped off his wet shoes quickly, uncomfortable in his soaked socks. His heart fluttered at the flowers as he walked into the room, or he was just excited to see his husband nuzzle his nose in the pretty bouquet with an amused smile. </p><p>Jihoon halted his steps. On the back view if the largest couch they had, Jihoon could make out there were clothes, all scattered, and some formed piles of the apparels, just sitting on the couch. He then widened his eyes, as he came to realise the familiar wears, wasn’t that all his clothes? Jihoon paced closer, tossing the flowers he had in the table. He almost didn’t notice the small figure, engrossed under his closet, sniffling his nose as he cuddled with his baby blue blanket. </p><p>“Oh love,” Jihoon cooed, “Baby…” </p><p>Hyunsuk was crying, again. Just like the last time he saw his husband yesterday. He was submerged in one of Jihoon’s bright pink sweatshirts, oversized compared to his petite body, even with the bulge he carried in his stomach. His red eyes seem to blink, almost unbelievably, as he wiped his damp cheek with the sleeve. </p><p>“Ji— Jihoonie…” He whimpered, “Jihoonie?” </p><p>The younger male bent on his legs, his palms on Hynsuk’s quivering knees, “Love, what’s wrong?” </p><p>“You…” Hyunsuk tapped on Jihoon’s nose with a weak finger, “Y—you’re back,” </p><p>Jihoon lightly chuckled, “I just got back from work, love,” He cracked a small grin, “You couldn’t have missed me that much.” </p><p>The smaller male sunk his chin deeper in Jihoon’s sweatshirt, “I thought I had lost you,” He mumbled, blue lips, inaudible whispers, “I thought you left me for good.” </p><p>“Where did you get those ridiculous thoughts!” Jihoon couldn’t hold back his laugh, though it ached his chest to see the shimmering tears flood even more down his face. </p><p>“I woke up and you weren’t next to me,” He blubbered, “I couldn't find you anywhere,”</p><p>Jihoon sighed, “Oh, <i>love</i>. I had an early schedule then usually, I wouldn’t want to guilt trip myself and wake you and bub up,”</p><p>“Then why did you leave without saying goodbye?” He muttered. Hyunsuk puckered his lips, rubbing his bloating belly, “Little bub didn’t get any goodbye kisses, neither did I,” </p><p>Jihoon was strong, but he wasn’t strong enough for his husband’s overwhelming adorableness. He took Hyunsuk’s right hand in his, and gently left a kiss on the top. </p><p>“I never said goodbye because I will be back,” Jihoon grasped his lover’s hand warmly, “There is no way will I ever leave you and little bub, <i>ever</i>,” His finger fumbled down and rubbed Hyunsuk’s stomach, with only the sweatshirt bounded his touch.</p><p>Hyunsuk’s thumb graced on his jaw, tracing along the fine line and to clasp their eyes together. The older male’s glistening beady ones with Jihoon’s hazel brown. </p><p>“The thunder…Jihoonie, it was screaming at me again,” Hyunsuk whispered, “It told me that I won’t make it. It told me that I’m too weak. And the rain sta—” </p><p>“No, love, no,” Jihoon laid his hand on top if Hyunsuk’s lean ones, “Don’t listen to it. How many times have I told you, they don’t know you. Listen to me, yeah?” Jihoon left a peck on his wrist, “You are strong, very strong. Look at where you are now? You proved them otherwise. You’re strong, for me, for little bub, for you.”</p><p>Jihoon hovered over his husband’s belly, “Papa is very strong, isn’t he little bub?” Jihoon gave a ginger kiss, “When you arrive, you will love him even more. He is the strongest, kindest, most gorgeous person daddy has ever met!” </p><p>The older male nudged his husband’s shoulder, as his cheeks plunged in a rosy shade of amber with a slight glare. </p><p>Jihoon chuckled, “You’re scared. But that’s okay, I’m here.” Jihoon balled their palms together, fondling close to his nose, “I promise you, we will get through this together. We will give each other strength, just like how it’s supposed to be.”</p><p>Prancing the bouquet he had got earlier, Jihoon handed it over to his husband. With a whiff, Hyunsuk gushed into a smile, pulling the flowers close to his chest.</p><p>Hyunsuk huffed, “Alright, alright.” His pout deepened, “No fair, only little bub got his treat for this morning,” He frowned, arms gaping at the other.</p><p>Clicking his tongue, Jihoon sneered, “You can just say you want a kiss, love.” </p><p>He shuffled his clothes over, making space for himself and snuggling close to his lover. Hyunsuk lifted his feet, and let his legs hang on Jihoon’s knee as he latched his arms around his neck, the daisies long forgotten by the dispersed clothes. Now on his lap, Jihoon fractured the distance between them, devouring Hyunsuk’s slim lips with his. Greed. He couldn’t let the gluttony in him take over, and tried shoving it aside. It was as if he just rested, letting his smaller husband take control, driving for them. His snubs of nibbles on his bottom lip only burned the fire inside of Jihoon, and he groped his thigh, pulling him closer, as if he wasn’t close enough.</p><p> Soon, his other hand had slithered up Hyunsuk’s waist and clamp on the back of his throat, absorbing in their kiss, even deeper. His slick tongue didn’t want Hyunsuk to own victory and he scrapes his roof, making Hyunsuk moan with longing. The smaller male writhe with a smile, threading his fingers through Jihoon’s luscious hair, in desperation and yearn.</p><p>It seemed too soon when Hyunsuk teared away, flouting light pants between them. His eyes enlarged, deepening his look into his husband. </p><p>“Jihoonie…” He mumbled abruptly with a whisper, “Jihoonie, little bub!”</p><p>The younger male, lost, raised a brow, still holding Hyunsuk by the waist. </p><p>“<i>Little bub</i>! Little bub is kicking!”</p><p>Hyunsuk leaned back a bit, lifting his sweatshirt to reveal his bloating stomach. It was visible, the pulsation of what seemed to be kicks from inside prodded under Hyunsuk’s skin. He settled his palm on top, feeling the beats, and Hyunsuk lightly giggled, with tears brimming. </p><p>With a grin, Hyunsuk took his husband’s larger hand, and replaced it where he had rested his. The kicks kept coming, and the older male heard Jihoon’s breathing hitch. </p><p>Everything was happening so quick, it was all becoming more real. </p><p>Jihoon's gaping mouth heaved a laugh, “Little bub, are you jealous of me?” He cackled, “Are you jealous because I get to kiss papa?”</p><p>“Jihoonie!” </p><p>“Your papa is all mine little bub, all mine,” </p><p>Hyunsuk snorted, “Don’t worry little bub, I love you both,” He rubbed his stomach and pinched the tip of Jihoon’s ear, “So much,” He rested his head on Jihoon’s chest. </p><p>“We love you too, papa.”</p><p>Nothing in life is easy, and Jihoon wanted to embrace it as a way to interfere, with more unforgettable memories and for him to realise and lean on the ones he loved. Those horrific moments, whenever his husband was under the blue, or even over the top crazy, he wanted to pull his hair out and give up. But they were all forgiven by precious snippets of what was coming, a journey. </p><p>The wet season passed by with a blink, and the frosty days had welcomed them. It was then their turn, to welcome a new life, fragile, naive and bantling to the world. How Jihoon’s chest churn with uneasiness yet blistering bliss when he first laid his eyes on him, like a smaller duplicate of himself. Little Park was quite the hustler in his sleep, always wanting to be with his papa, cuddled in his cozy blanket throughout the winter nights. </p><p>Park Hyunsuk. Everyone in the neighbourhood knew him as still as the buoyant teacher of Sunflower kindergarten. Or the beaming neighbor with a blinding smile, who would be engaging his son, Doyoung on their front porch with a rattle toy. His courteous heart still took their next door’s retriever for walks on the weekends as little Doyoung took a fond on the canine. </p><p>Park Hyunsuk, Choi Hyunsuk, it didn’t matter. To Jihoon, he was the love of his life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>alright, this has to be one of those works that im very nervous to post because mpreg is not easy for idkyy</p><p>but i hope it was alright. Yes, I over exaggerated things but i hope you enjoyed! thank you for reading and have a wonderful day! &lt;3<br/><a href="https://www.twitter.com/G0WNLIN"> @G0WNLIN </a><br/><a href="https://www.curiouscat.me/G0WNLIN">cc</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>